Spyro Fare's Fair
by Lyreice
Summary: A story on if Spyro were to take Cynder, Flame and Ember to the fair. All that needs to be said I feel.


Spyro was napping in an open field under the morning sun. He was having a nice dream about Cynder when he was suddenly awoken by a loud ruffling sound.

"Hu, what's going on?" Spyro asked as everything around him went dark. He looked up to see something blue and yellow covering the sky. "Well that's odd."

"Hey you!" A brown mole called to Spyro. "What are you doing in here, personnel only."

"Well if you didn't want me in here you should have woken me up before you started building." Spyro pointed out stretching from his nap. "What's going on anyways?"

"We're setting up the rides and games." The mole informed him.

"Yay, a carnival!" Spyro's eyes lit up at the thought.

"We're not doing a carnival." The mole said.

"No carnival?" Spyro asked, hopes at a fun day with Cynder dashed.

"No carnival." The mole assured. "This is for a fair."

"A fair?" Spyro asked. "But wait, fairs don't use carnival tents."

"This is a fair tent." The mole said.

"But there's a sign right there that says 'carnival tent'." Spyro said pointing to a sign above the entrance flap.

"Someone tear that down!" The mole called to any of the other workers. "Okay we couldn't afford a fair tent."

"I never would've guessed." Spyro mumbled rolling his eyes.

"Keep it a secret and we'll let you and your date in free when we open." The mole promised.

"Oo, a free date with Cynder." Spyro was already getting giddy. "Okay you got a deal."

"Great, now get out!"

Spyro was standing in front of Cynder's cave too nervous to knock. What if she says no? He wondered.

"Spyro? What brings you here?"

Spyro turned around to see Cynder smiling at him. "Gabo bubub." Spyro slurred turning red in the face.

"Uh… Okay." Cynder said feeling a little odd. "Oh Spyro, I just remembered, I heard there's a fair in town today." She added hoping he would catch the hinting in her voice.

"Y- yeah that's why I came here." Spyro began. He saw Cynder's eyes light up and that just made him more nervous. "W- would you like to go with me?"

"I'd love too." Cynder said giving Spyro a kiss on the cheek.

"He he." Spyro chuckled giving a dopy face. Cynder giggled and started walking in the opposite direction of the fair. "Wait Cynder the fair's this way."

"I know." Cynder said continuing in the same direction. "I'm going to find Flame and Ember."

"Oh, but why?" Spyro whined.

"Why am I here again?" Flame asked.

"Because I said." Ember told him. Spyro and Cynder had found Flame and Ember pretty quickly. At the moment they were all standing in line to get into the fair.

"Ha ha, Flame you're so whipped." Spyro taunted.

"Shut up Spyro." Cynder instructed cheerily.

"I'm sorry." Spyro whimpered.

"Ha! Loser." Flame laughed.

"Flame be quiet." Ember ordered with a smile.

"Yes ma'am." Flame whimpered.

"It's our turn." Cynder said when they reached the front of the line. "Come on." She wrapped her tail around Spyro's neck and pulled him up to the ticket booth. Ember did the same with Flame.

"Hello." Said the mole running the booth. "Oh it's you, free guy." He added seeing Spyro.

"Yep it's me…" Spyro said stepping up to the counter. "And my date." He waved his tail at the others.

"You're counting them all as your date?" The mole asked.

"Is there a problem with that?" Spyro asked giving a sinister smile.

"As long as you're willing to say he's your date too." The mole said pointing at Flame.

Spyro shuddered deeply as he said. "Yes he's my d- d- date too."

"Alright then go on in." The mole said letting them through.

"Why'd you say that?" Flame growled when they were far enough away from the mole.

"Would you have rather paid for a ticket?" Spyro asked.

"Yes." Flame said simply.

"Well I'd rather you didn't." Ember said kissing Flame on the cheek. "That way you have more gems for me."

"Okay now what activity should we do first?" Cynder wondered aloud.

"Oh my gosh." Ember gasped hiding behind Flame. "A clown."

Spyro looked over to see a cheetah in white makeup and wearing clown clothes. "So what's wrong with clowns?" He asked.

"It's their smiles." She said glaring at the clown from behind Flame. "They look so un natural, like they're painted on."

"That's because they are painted on." Cynder sighed.

"Freak!" Ember called. The clown glared at her. "Run!" She exclaimed already running away.

"Wait Ember get back here!" Cynder called. Not wanting to get them all separated she chased after her.

"What's a clown doing at a fair anyways?" Flame asked slowly after them. "I thought they were usually found at carnivals."

"Yeah weird huh?" Spyro smiled.

"Oo." Ember suddenly stopped making Cynder run right into her, knocking them both off their paws.

"Ow." Cynder groaned getting to her paws. "Why'd you stop so suddenly?"

"I wanted to play the dart game." Ember said pointing to a dart stand with her tail as she rolled to her paws.

"Are you two okay?" Spyro asked running up to them.

"Yeah we're fine." Cynder said. "Ember just wants to play darts."

"Alright let's play." Flame said walking up to the group.

"Me first!" Ember exclaimed stepping up to the counter. Ember picked up a dart between her front toes and swung her arm. The dart slipped from her grip and flew behind her.

"Yeauch!" Flame exclaimed as the dart imbedded it's self into his right butt cheek.

"Oops, sorry." Ember apologized.

"Let me show you how it's done." Cynder said picking up a dart between her front toes. She swung her arm and the dart flew right into a balloon, popping it. "Yay!" Cynder exclaimed jumping for joy.

"Ow!" Spyro exclaimed as Cynder's tail tip stabbed him in the thigh.

"Oh, Spyro I'm so sorry." Cynder apologized pulling her tail out. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah I'm fine" Spyro said smiling.

"Hey Ember." Ember looked to see Flame shaking his butt at her. "Wanna pull the dart out?"

"Want me to push it deeper in?" She asked smiling.

"Never mind." Flame grumbled pulling the dart out with his tail.

"Hey guys look its Hunter." Spyro said pointing to Hunter. "Let's go say hi."

"Hey Hunter what are you doing here?" Spyro asked approaching Hunter.

"I'm running the archery game." He replied holding up a bow and arrow.

"Why?" Ember asked.

"I owe the fair owner money." Hunter lowered his head in shame.

"How do you use one of these?" Spyro asked picking up a bow in his mouth.

"You just take it like this…" Hunter knocked the arrow on the bow and pulled back. "And fire." He said releasing the arrow. It flew into the middle of a target twenty feet away.

"Wow let me try." Spyro said picking up an arrow in his mouth while holding the bow in both paws. When he released the arrow it went way off course and hit Hunter in the leg.

"Ahhh!" Hunter exclaimed hopping around on one foot.

"Ha, I can do way better than that." Flame said ignoring Hunter. He picked up a bow and arrow and shot. It like Spyro's went off course and hit Hunter in the other leg.

"My turn!" Ember exclaimed picking up a bow and arrow and aiming it at Hunter.

"No!" Cynder exclaimed stopping Ember. "I think we should get Hunter to the medical tent."

"I totally won that game." Flame bragged.

"No neither of us won since we both hit the same target." Spyro pointed out.

"Yeah but he was moving when I hit him." Flame smirked.

"Well that was a traumatizing experience." Cynder said after they dropped Hunter off at the medical tent.

"Yeah." Ember agreed. "Let's try finding a less dangerous game."

"Oh, let's try the fun house." Cynder decided running up to a house with a large sign that said 'fun' hanging on it.

"I wonder how they got that set up in less than one day." Spyro mumbled following after Cynder.

They went inside and Cynder was surprised by how many mirrors were actually in the small house. "I wonder how long this'll take us to find our way out." Cynder said walking around a corner. Spyro was about to follow when something surprising popped up in every mirror he could see.

"Spyro where are you?" Cynder called when she noticed she could no longer see him.

"Cynder don't get mad but I can see your butt." Spyro called back. "In every single mirror."

"What?!" Cynder exclaimed. She looked behind her and like Spyro said her butt was in every mirror she could see. "Don't look!" She exclaimed sitting down to cover herself.

Back at Flame and Ember.

"I can't believe they went in without us." Flame grumbled standing in front of the fun house.

"Who cares, there are two entrances, so let's take the other." Ember said dashing into the second entrance.

"Wait for me!" Flame called running in after her. He stopped the moment he entered seeing Embers pink little butt in every mirror. "Sweet."

Ember heard Flame and looked back to see a big red butt with a paw running across it in the mirror. "Ew, don't scratch in public." Ember groaned.

"What was that?" Flame called absentmindedly.

"Nothing." Ember squeaked running deeper into the maze.

"Wait stop running all over the place!"

"I'd like to meet the guy who built that." Cynder growled when they were all out of the fun house.

"Yeah, I'd love to shake his hand." Flame said smiling at Ember.

Both Spyro's and Ember's faces were just as red as Flame's. "Let's try something else." Spyro said not looking at Cynder. She was avoiding eye contact as well since she was actually even more embarrassed then him.

"Oh, let's go on the tunnel of love." Ember said.

"What, why would I go on that?" Flame asked. "I'm not ready for any kind of commitment."

Cynder on the other hand had already wrapped her tail around Spyro's neck and started leading him toward the tunnel. "Well if that jerks going on it than so am I." Flame growled wrapping his tail around Ember's neck and leading her toward the tunnel.

"I knew you loved me." Ember teased.

"Shaddup."

"W- wait Cynder why are we going on this?" Spyro asked.

"Why not, it'll be fun." Cynder said. "It doesn't have to mean anything." But I wish it would. They both thought. Cynder got in the boat and Spyro followed.

The boat started moving and they just sat there both too nervous to make the first move. They just sat in awkward silence until they heard Flame and Ember arguing in the boat behind them.

"I wonder what their arguing about." Cynder said nervously.

"Y-yeah." Spyro mumbled. He looked at Cynder to find that she was looking at him. "U- um… Cynder?"

"Yes Spyro?"

"I- I've been wanting to tell you something for a long time now."

"What is it?"

"I… I lo-"

"I already told you to shut up!" Flame yelled.

"Just admit it already!" Ember yelled back.

"There's nothing to admit!"

The ride came to an end right then and Spyro and Cynder quickly got off. They waited for Flame and Ember's boat to come out and when it did they were surprised to see them making out.

Flame had one paw on the bottom of the boat and the other running through the frills on the back of Ember's neck. While she had both her arms wrapped around his neck not allowing him to break their embrace. "Hey guys, rides over." Spyro groaned. Why couldn't me and Cynder do that?

They released each other, and just stared into each others eyes, until Ember said. "I was right."

"Gosh, you're like a broken record." Flame growled stepping out of the boat.

"I get to choose something now." Spyro said. "So now we go on the Ferris wheel." Hopefully I'll be able to tell Cynder there.

"Alright, let's go." Cynder said thinking the same thing.

On the way to the Ferris wheel they had stopped to get some snacks because they were all feeling hungry and they knew they could eat while riding.

When they got to the wheel Spyro and Cynder got on first, then when their seat went up to the top of the wheel Flame and Ember got on that way they were always across from each other.

After a few minutes of peaceful silence Flame and Ember started arguing again. "Ugh, don't they ever shut up?" Spyro groaned.

"Oh, that's just how they show they care." Cynder said.

"Well they should care more quietly." Spyro grumbled.

"I think it's sweet."

After another few minutes they were still arguing. "I can't take it!" Spyro exclaimed grabbing a cup of soda and threw it at Flame's head. It splattered all over him.

"Hey!" Flame exclaimed throwing one of their sodas at Spyro. He was covered in soda.

"That's it!" Spyro growled throwing his nachos at Flame. He retaliated by throwing Ember.

"Did he just throw me?" Ember asked when Spyro caught her.

"Yeah, now let me send you back." Spyro grunted getting ready to throw her.

"Don't throw her!" Cynder exclaimed.

Why not, we don't want her over here."

"Forget it." Cynder growled jumping off the Ferris wheel and gliding down to the ground.

"Wait Cynder, don't go!" Spyro called setting Ember down and jumping after Cynder.

"Hey idiot." Flame growled tackling Spyro. "You made me throw Ember."

"I didn't make you throw her." Spyro growled back. "But you made Cynder mad at me."

"You're both so stupid." Cynder growled. "Come on Ember, let's go have some fun."

"You got it girlfriend."


End file.
